


My Heart Belongs to You Alone

by BrainlessGenius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Barista Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Complicated Relationships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Unhappy Ending, Writer Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius
Summary: Human!AU. Logan visits his favorite cafe and is forced to share his seat with a total stranger. He's not exactly sure if he made the right choice.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	My Heart Belongs to You Alone

Logan’s favorite cafe was rarely full. It was a small, quiet, simple establishment and could honestly only accommodate a handful of people; which is exactly why Logan loved going there.

That was also the reason why he was so shocked to see it packed with people on that particular day. He pushed open the door, cringing a bit at the fact that the place had gotten a bit louder than usual, and headed straight for the counter.

“Logan! Just in time man. I saved your table for ya. You’re welcome. So, the usual?”

“Of course Virgil.”

“Alright.” The barista moved smoothly; slipping into a well-practiced routine of pouring and mixing that always managed to amaze the teacher.

“Virgil, why is it so crowded today?”

“There’s some sort of convention across the street. Writers’ convention I think?”

“Well, good luck handling all these customers.”

“We can handle it. Here ya go, teach”

Logan grabbed his coffee, a couple of tissues, thanked the kind man, then walked to his table by the window.

It took a while for him to settle into the task of grading papers with the noise around him but eventually the voices were drowned out by the essays he were reading; that doesn’t mean it wasn’t giving him a headache though.

Some of the work were too long, making it such a tedious thing to read, some were too short and obviously rushed, the others weren’t even making a valid point, and _sweet Tesla, the grammatical errors in this one._

After grading a good amount of the pile, Logan finally decided to take a minute to clear his mind and actually enjoy his coffee. To his dismay, his short moment of peace was disturbed by a voice and a small tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Logan looked up and saw a man around his age carrying his drink and a laptop bag.

“No, it isn’t.”

“Would you mind if I sat with you? There aren’t any other seats available anymore.”

The man was looking at him anxiously, and with rather expectant brown eyes. Looking around, Logan found that what he was saying was true; the seat in front of him was the only chair open. Maybe a little company wouldn’t hurt .

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Thank you so much!” The man promptly set down his own mug, along with his laptop and a notebook; adding more to the clutter of objects on the table.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Roman.” The man- Roman, extended his hand in front of him with such a bright smile that Logan couldn’t stop his lips from curling upwards a bit too as he shook hands with him.

“Logan.”

“Thanks for the seat again Logan. I just needed a place to finish this chapter.”

“So you’re an author then?”

“Yeah. I really couldn’t focus with all the excitement going on in the convention over there,” He pointed to the building across the street whose doors were busy with all the people going in and out.

“So I decided maybe this place would be better. You’re a teacher I assume?”

“Yes; Middle school. They’re quite a handful.”

Roman let out a small chuckle as he eyed the pile of essays marked with red. 

“I can see that.”

It didn’t take long for both Roman and Logan to regain their focus and go back to their own tasks. Soon enough the only sounds from their table were the faint scratching of pen on paper and fingers typing on a keyboard.

There were times when the ridiculousness of a certain paragraph prompted Logan to sigh and pause for a while and glance at the person across him, and whenever he did, he noticed a few things.

He noticed how the man’s hair was in a slight mess, and how it was a result of him occasionally running his hands through it.

He noticed how his brow would furrow in concentration and how his forehead creased when he thought.

He noticed how his brown eyes would light up and how his lips would curl up when he had an idea.

He noticed how he would softly mumble to himself when he was examining his sentences and how he would sometimes bite his lip when he saw a mistake.

He desperately tried not to, but he noticed every little thing Roman did and he noticed how much he found it…adorable.

“Like what you see?”

Apparently he didn’t notice that he’d been staring for too long.The writer smirked at the teacher’s stare which caused a slight blush to creep up on Logan’s cheeks.

“Uhm… I’m sorry. It’s just… I was… curious to what you were writing.”

Well, it wasn’t a full lie.

The author raised an eyebrow at this but still leaned back and answered.

“I’m writing a mystery/thriller novel.”

Logan’s eyes widened at the mention of his favorite genre which in turn caused Roman to laugh.

“You seem really pleased by that.”

“I am a fan of mystery novels! If you don’t mind, could you maybe tell me what it’s about?”

Roman seemed to think for a bit before crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Nah, it’s a secret. Just go look for my book when it’s done.” The guy actually had the nerve to wink before typing away on his laptop once more. Logan’s face immediately fell at the writer’s decision to keep from him the premise of his story.

“I hate you for that.”

“It’s a _mystery_ novel. I’m not giving away anything.”

“Not even a little synopsis or the name of the protagonist at least?”

“Nope. You’ll only get it when it’s done.”

“Could you give me a copy of it when it’s finished?”

“I could give you a discount?”

Logan slumped and let out a huff in defeat.

“Fair enough.”

The pair stayed that way for hours; alternating between continuing what they had to do and striking up conversation.

In those few hours Roman had come to grow fond of this teacher. 

He seldomly smiled but when he did it absolutely melted his heart. He looked cute when he got excited and he adores it when he talks animatedly. The light in his eyes when he spoke of a topic of his liking is something he hopes he could always see.

Sadly, the two were soon interrupted by Virgil’s voice ringing through the now almost empty cafe.

“It’s almost closing time! You guys might want to hurry it up!”

Roman glanced at the barista and found him looking over at them worriedly. He might have even saw a hint of concern in his eyes but he took that as a signal that they should really get going. Logan saw this as well and downed the rest of his now cold drink.

“Virgil over there tends to become a bit cranky in the evening so I think we should do what he says.”

The teacher started to gather up all the papers on the table and place them neatly in his envelope and into a bag. He reached to grab for the rest of his belongings when he felt a hand touch his; effectively making his breath hitch and freezing him in place.

“Logan, I _really_ enjoyed our time together today. I was hoping we could see each other again?”

Logan was frozen. The writer was looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes and he had not let go of his hand.

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to see Roman again, he wanted to talk to him again, he wanted to be with him again,

But it was wrong. Realization hit him. How could he let this happen? This was all wrong.

Wrong wrong _wrong wrongwrongwrong-_

“I’m sorry. I… I can’t.”

The teacher let go.

“I’m so sorry Roman.”

He picked up his bag, and he left; leaving a stunned, confused, and hurt writer behind,

A writer who never saw him again.

Outside the café, Logan ran.

He ran hoping that he might forget, hoping that he might forget the man in the coffee shop, hoping that he’ll forget Roman.

He ran as he tried to forget his eyes, his smile his hair, his laugh, his lips, _him._

He should have left earlier. He shouldn’t have let himself fall deeper. He shouldn’t have talked to him. He shouldn’t have given him the seat. He shouldn’t have met him.

He was one answer away from committing the biggest mistake of his life.

No. He had already committed the biggest mistake of his life; and now his heart is full of guilt but his mind is full of him but it shouldn’t be and _I have to forget Ihavetoforget!_

He ran, and he only stopped when he reached their front door.

He took a deep breath.

_Don’t think about him._

He let it out.

_Erase his name._

He opened the door.

_You can’t see him again._

He stepped inside.

_Forget his smile_

Familiar arms wrapped around him.

_Forget his hand on yours._

A kiss on his lips.

_Forget his laugh_

“You finished grading those papers, love?”

_Forget his voice._

“I did.”

_Forget his eyes_

“You should get some rest.”

_Forget him_

“I love you Logan.”

_You can’t love him._

“I love you Patton.”

_You do._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all doing okay! Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr [@nerdy-emo-royal-dad](https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/)!. Stay safe, fams! <3


End file.
